Superman
by Taylor Novak
Summary: After dropping out of college Megan moves to Southie to start a new life and meets Billy. What does life with Billy have in store for her? Set Pre-Movie! Rated M for safety! Billy/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Superman**

**Hello everyone..This is my attempt at my first Death Sentence fanfiction..I've been a fan of this movie for a very long time and now I finally decided to put something out there. I hope you'll enjoy it leave me comments and tell me what you think I appreciate every comment! **

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own the movie Death Sentence nor do I own the great character Billy Darley except my OC.. if I did Billy would've kicked Nick Hume's ass!**

**Enjoy! R&R :)**

She had never planned to fall in love with him.

The very first time she had laid her eyes on him she thought he was mean the way he was yelling at his gang member.

Megan Cooper was sitting alone at the bar and enjoying her whiskey. She needed it after the day she had had. After arriving late at work because her car had broken down for the...-she couldn't exactly remember how many times her car had broken down- her boss had decided to give her a piece of his mind and fire her in front of her co-workers. Now she was sitting in a bar called Four Roses that looked rather run down than the name suggested. Somehow the bartender had managed to tickle these things out of her when she arrived with a grim look on her face.

„So I guess you're in need of a new job", he said.

Megan just nodded.

„How about you start here? We definitely need somebody else here."

„You sure?"

The bartender nodded. Megan sighed.

„Fine. When do I start?", she asked.

„Saturday..I'll go tell the boss so he can stop looking..Enjoy the rest of your drink." The bartender took off leaving her alone at the bar.

She looked around the bar. She was probably the only decent woman in the bar the rest consisting of hookers trying to land their next costumer. Her glance landed on 6 men sitting at a table. They weren't exactly being quiet, in fact the big bald tattoed man was yelling at another man with spiked hair and tattoos on his neck and swearing profusely.

She didn't realize that she was staring at the group until the black man pointed it out to the bald man. As soon as she saw him looking her way she looked away trying to look very engrossed in her drink. She didn't hear them mumbling nor did she hear his heavy footsteps as he was making his way towards her. She downed her drink while getting up from her barstool.

She heard a low chuckle from her side and slightly jumped when she saw the tall bald guy standing next to her.

„You know it's not nice to stare at strangers", he said with his deep husky voice.

„I-I... Sorry, I didn't mean to stare at you", she stammered.

„Find anything interesting?", he smirked slightly wriggling his eyebrows.

Megan cocked an eyebrow at that.

„Naah..Sorry I'm not into bald tattooed pussies. I like my men classy."

With that she paid for her drink and left. As soon as she had her back to the stranger she started smiling widely.

She didn't see the way the bartender had broken out into a laughing fit when he had gotten back and the way the tall bald man told him to mind his own god damned business.

She stepped outside into an almost empty parking lot. The only cars there were 2 Mustangs, one black with red tribals all over the hood and another red one, and a rusty pick-up.

She hugged her petite figure trying desperately to warm herself and started walking towards her home..

After walking for about 15 minutes Megan finally got home. She quickly slipped inside into the warmth of her small apartment. She locked the door and took off her jacket tossing it to her couch. She went into her bedroom and took off her baby blue top and her jeans soon followed by her bra and panties. Then she proceeded to the bathroom getting into the shower and turning the water on. After 15 minutes of warming herself up she decided to step out and toweling herself off. She then put on a pair of sweats and an old hoodie from her college. She went into her bedroom and got into her bed falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow...

Saturday evening finally came around and Megan surprisingly found herself a little bit nervous because of her new job.

She looked to her watch. The red big numbers read 8.30 pm.

_I should probably get going.._

With that she left her apartment and quickly made her way to The Four Roses.

When she arrived the place was already buzzing. She went behind the counter and put her apron on. Carlos, the bartender from the other night, came up behind her.

„There are you first costumers", he nodded to the door as the gang from the other night arrived. Megan sighed and looked at him.

„Really?" Carlos just nodded. With another sigh she took her small notepad and her pen and went over to their table.

She put on a fake smile.

„What can I get you guys?", she asked with a joyfull tone.

The bald man looked up at her and smirked when he recognized her.

„Well hello to you,too Ms. Smarty-pants."

Megan looked at him at that comment and immediately her fake smile faded.

„And what was your name again? Oh right..Bald tattooed pussy, am I right?"

As soon as the gang had heard that nickname they all broke out into a laughing fit and his smile had faded.

The bald man got up and towered over her. Well it's not exactly hard to be towering over her because she was only 5'4 tall. She had to strain her neck to look up at him.

She flinched when he grabbed her arm and pulled her roughly to the side. He leaned with his arm on the wall blocking her way.

„What's your name?", he said sounding dangerous.

„Megan", she whispered a little scared.

„Good..Megan.. Don't you dare calling me that ever again or else.. well let's just say I'll stop being nice...Ya got that?"

Megan just nodded. She actually shivered because he had this dangerous vibe.

„Good.." With that he backed off.

„Go get us some beers... and by the way.. name's Billy", he said over his shoulder while making his way to his table.

Megan let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She was actually feeling kinda turned on by him.

_No don't go there.. He's a fucking punk!_

She went to the bar to get the drinks. After a few minutes she appeared at the table with the drinks and put a smile on her face. She set the tray down on the table and everybody reached for a glass. As soon as the tray was empty she took it away and turned around to return to the bar but a large hand on her wrist stopped her from doing so. She looked at the bald man-Billy- with a confused look.

„Sorry I scared ya", he said trying not to be too loud over the chatter of the other guys.

„It's okay.. You didn't scare me anyway..", she said trying to sound casual. Billy just chuckled at that.

„Right.."

With that she wriggled her wrist out of his grip and went back to the bar and once again, let out a breath that she held in. She stepped behing the counter.

Carlos turned to her.

„I'm taking off."

„What?", she asked. „You can't leave me here all by myself."

„Yeah I can.. My shift's over", he said. „Don't worry the boss is in his office."

Megan nodded.

„Okay."

Carlos left the bar waving shortly to Megan.

Megan, trying to look busy, started wiping the counter.

Apparently she was so lost in her own thoughts she didn't even notice Billy standing in front of her.

„Don't you think that's already clean?", he asked.

Megan snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of his deep husky voice and jumped at his sight.

„Don't do that!", she yelped.

Billy had to suppress a chuckle.

„Don't do what?"

„You know..Sneak up on people..That can be very dangerous", she said.

„Really?How so?"

„Well...", Megan started looking around. She discovered a large glass and picked it up.

„I coulda smashed this over your head", she said trying to sound threatening.

At that Billy let out a chuckle.

„What?", Megan asked and put the glass down. „It's not funny."

„Yeah..it is.." Billy sat down on a barstool and watched her.

„Don't you have somebody to yell at?", she asked feeling uncomfortable.

Billy completely ignored her question.

„You're not from around here, are ya?"

Megan just shook her head.

„No..I'm from New York"

„What are you doing here in Southie?"

She sighed thinking back.

„I quit college and my parents kicked me out. I didn't wanna be with them anymore so I came here."

„How old are ya anyway?"

„Just turned 20." Billy only nodded.

„And you?"

„27."

„Huh..." Megan huffed.

„What?"

„I don't know..I thought you were like...32..or something", she said innocently.

„Ya serious?"

Megan nodded.

„Maybe you should relax a little.. All that stressing and yelling makes you gray..Well would make you gray if you had any hair..", she mumbled the last part.

Billy just looked at her.

„You know what?You're different..Ya got balls.."

Megan just looked at him weirdly.

„Come on figure of speech.." he leaned closer.

„I like that on a girl."

He got up and went back to his table glancing back to her.

Megan stole a quick glance at him when he sat down. She smiled inwardly.

_Well this is certainly turning out to be very interesting..._

**Thanks a lot for reading! R&R! Let me know what you think!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**** Hello! Finally, I got to write again. I'm currently on vacation so I kinda get to write a lot which makes me very happy. I hope you'll like this chapter. Thanks for reading!:)**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Death Sentence neither the characters except for my OC. If I did there would already be a sequel to the first movie where Billy and Joe would've miraculously survived.**

_Friday..._

After some uneventful weeks at the Four Roses, meaning Billy and his gang hadn't shown up that much as I had expected at first, I shrugged the previous events off.

_He's probably just one of those customers that only stop by from time to time.._

I look around the bar and notice that the bar is very packed. I decide to go clean some glasses to keep myself busy when I hear the front door opening. I look to the door and see Billy walking in followed by his gang. I quickly grab my rag and clean the counter forgetting the dirty glasses in the sink. I steal a glance at him and notice that he's looking at me until he gets to his table.

I look away and exhale. I put my rag away and make my way over to their table.

„Hey guys..What can I get ya?", I ask looking at every single one of them. My gaze lands on Billy at last.

A black-haired guy speaks up.

„I guess we'll take a couple of shots...", he looks at me in an attempt to catch my name. I look at him.

„...Megan."

„Right..Megan..", he says and smiles.

„I'm Joe.. These are Baggy, Bodie, Spink, Heco and Billy." He points at every single one of them.

„Oh I know who Billy is..But thank you...Joe." I smile. Joe looks confused between Billy and me.

„Ehm..okay."

I go back to the bar to get the shots. I'm working alone tonight so I actually have to do everything by myself. I pick a tray and put it on the counter and line up a few shot glasses and fill them up. I pick the tray up and walk back to the table almost running into another customer. I reach the table and put the tray down distributing the shots.

„Call me if ya need anything else." With that I return back to the bar, this time determined to clean the dirty glasses in the sink. I step behind the counter and start cleaning them now lost in my thoughts.

„Hey..", not expecting the deep rough voice of Billy I jump.

I turn to him and glare at him.

„God..I told you to fucking stop that!"

Billy only chuckles. After taking a few deep breaths I calm down.

„What's up?"

„What time you get off?"

I look at my watch. „In about 15 minutes..Why?"

„You wanna get outta here? Maybe grab something to eat?", he asks with a slightly raised brow.

„Ehm.." I look at him with a slightly unsure face. _Actually I just wanted to go home put on my baggy pants and watch a very sappy movie..But maybe you were too hard on his first impression.. Maybe he's a good guy.. Oh what the hell.._

„Okay..Where do you wanna go?"

Billy raises his eyebrows in surprise but quickly pulls himself together again.

„I know a diner a couple of blocks from here that seems decent enough.."

At that I raise a perfectly plugged eyebrow.

„Decent enough for what?"

„Well..for you.."

„What do you mean?"

Billy slightly hesitates. _Oh god..He's hesitating? A gang lord? Now that's new.._

„You don't seem like the type of girl that would be satisfied with a shitty burger from a shady stand. And compared to all the girls here in Southie..You're definitely the most decent one."

_Ah..He's very attentive.._

„Well..Thanks..I guess I'll clean up and then we can leave."

Billy nods and goes back to his table. „I'll see ya in a few."

I finish cleaning the dirty glasses in the sink rather quickly. I'm actually looking forward to going out with him. Don't even ask me why. _Maybe you judged him wrong, _my brain tells me.

I wonder if this is a date.._Oh god! Don't think that..He's just being nice because you're new._

I shake my head and sigh at that. _Stop getting your hopes up, Megan._

I grab my rag and clean the counter one last time before I grab my purse and turn to find the other waitress, Ashley.

„Hey Ashley. I'm taking off."

She nods and wishes me a good night. I look over to Billy and briefly wave at him to signal him that I'm off. He looks at me then gets up and briefly talks to the black tattooed man. _I think his name was Bodie. _I catch myself watching him grabbing his car keys and his cigarettes. Through his T-shirt that seems to cling to his body I can see that he has perfectly shaped muscles everywhere. I find myself blushing at the thought what it would feel like to touch them. _Stop. He's not interested in you. You're not his type, _my mind tells me._ Oh what would that be? Slutty? With a touch of crackwhore?_, my mind keeps ranting on. Suddenly, the less rational part of my mind seems to speak up. _Stop putting yourself down, Megan. He's taking you out. He likes you. He seems like a good man. Maybe he wants to be with someone who wants more than his dick. Maybe he wants somebody who actually has brains!_ This explanation satisfies me more.

„Megan?"

„Hm?"

„You okay?" I suddenly realize that Billy is standing in front of me watching me with a worried expression.

„Oh..Yeah sorry. I was just thinking about something. Everything's fine."

Billy nods. „Okay. Let's go."

I turn around to leave and feel his hand on the lower part of my back.

We step out of the bar and he guides me to his car. The black Mustang with the red tribals.

_Ha! I knew it!_

He opens the passenger door for me and I manage to stiffle a gasp while I get inside. He did not just do that. _Billy? A gentleman? _That is the last thing I expected from a gang lord.

He quickly strides over to the driver's side, gets in and starts the engine. We take off.

About 10 minutes later we get to an actually nicer part of the town. Wow.. I didn't even know this part existed. I'm too busy to look around to notice that Billy's glancing my way.

I notice that we're stopping. Billy turns off the engine and I look over and meet his gaze.

„We're here," he says, his voice barely above a whisper.

I look behind him and spot the diner. Wow. It really looks decent.

He gets out and makes his way over to my door to open it for me again. I quickly get out and he shuts the door.

He puts his hand on the lower part of my back again and guides me into the diner to a booth in a quiet corner. I notice the nervous glances of the employees and look up at Billy but he doesn't seem disturbed at all. I take a seat in the booth and Billy sits opposite of me. I take a menu and look inside and quickly decide on what I want to eat. _Hmmm...Fries sound good._

I lower my menu only to notice that Billy is also taking a look in his menu._ Okay, I guess he doesn't come here often. _

I use this opportunity to study his features. He has several scars on his face; one one his nose, another on his cheek and another very tiny scar on his forehead. He has a sharp pointy nose and full lips, his lower lip being fuller than his upper lip. He has a goatee and a bearded upper lip but otherwise his face is clean shaved. Then I look at his eyes. He has the most gorgeous blue eyes with a small touch of green I've ever seen before. His head is completely shaved. I look down to his hands. He's wearing several rings on his fingers and a thick silver bracelet on his right wrist.

I look up again and see that he already put his menu aside and is watching me.

„Everything okay?", he asks.

I nod. „Yeah..Just thinking."  
He chuckles. _Oh God. That sound!_

„You seem to do that a lot, don't you?" I only nod and feel my cheeks burning up. God, how much I hate blushing.

Apparently, he must have seen me blushing because his lips part into a full blown grin revealing gorgeous white teeth.

„I like that." At that, I have to smile. Seems like the girly part of my brain was kinda right.

Out of the corner of my eye, I notice the waitress coming over to our booth.

„What can I get ya?", she asks with her thick Boston accent.

„I'll take a burger with fries and a Coke", Billy orders. The waitress scribbles his order down on her notepad and then looks at me.

„I'll take some fries and an Iced tea", I order. She also scribbles my order down.

„I'll be back with your drinks", she says and then takes off. I feel Billy's gaze on me and I find myself becoming more and more nervous.

I look at him and decide to just blurt out the question that's been keeping me busy.

„Billy, is this a date?"

He grins.

„Do you want it to be a date?", he asks back. _Oh,clever!,_ my brain acknowledges.

„Only if you want." His grin suddenly gets wider and reveals more of his white teeth. _How can teeth be so gorgeous?!_

„I guess..", he says. _What? 'I guess'? What does that mean?_

„You guess? So you want it to be a date?", I ask confused at his answer. His only answer is a brief nod. _Holy shit!_, the rational part of my brain says followed by a loud _yaaay_ by my girly side.

„Okay," I answer. „Then I guess I want it too."

He smiles an actual genuine smile. _Oh god that smile! _I just smile back.

The waitress returns with our drinks and puts them on our table then takes off again. I grab the straw and take a large gulp from my Iced tea which I immediately regret because now my brain is in the brain freeze state. I shut my eyes at the stabbing pain in my head and gasp.

All I hear is a laugh coming from Billy's mouth.

„It's not funny!"

„Sorry", he just says. „But did you not see the ice cubes in the glass?" He points to the glass.

„Oh."_ Damn ice cubes._

I see the waitress coming over with a plate full of french fries. _Yes!_, my brain screams. Only at the sight of my food I realize that I'm actually starving. She puts the plate down and looks over to Billy with a jealous expression on her face but he keeps looking at me. _Ha! Take this!_

She leaves our booth again. I grab a frie and immediately swallow it down with barely chewing on it. Billy leans forward and grabs a frie from my plate and puts it in his mouth.

„Hey! Wait for your own food!", I exclaim a little childish. He chuckles and takes another frie and holds it in front of my mouth. I look at him with a very confused expression on my face and only realize what he wants from me when he gently nudges my lips with the frie. I open my mouth and he puts the frie in my mouth all the while holding my gaze. I chew the frie and swallow it down. Suddenly I hear the waitress slightly coughing to get our attention. I automatically look up at her but Billy keeps his gaze on me. The waitress puts Billy's plate down in front of him and takes off.

Billy grabs his burger and takes a bite out of it. He chews on that piece then swallows it before taking a gulp from his Coke. I continue eating my fries and occasionally look at him.

He looks at me.

„Why did you decide to work at the Four Roses?", he suddenly asks.

I drink a small gulp from my Iced tea and lean back against the booth.

„Well, I needed a job because I desperately needed to pay my rent and Carlos said that they really needed somebody. So I just thought 'what the hell..go for it'. It was the best I could get", I answer truthfully.

„Well, I don't really like you working there because of the guys but if you wouldn't be there I wouldn't have met ya. So...I'm kinda glad you took that crappy job." He slightly grins.

I grin back. „Great. I'm glad, too."

I finish my fries but notice that I'm still hungry. I look down at my plate and mourn the loss of my beloved fries.

Billy must have noticed my expression because he quickly finishes the rest of his burger and shoves his plate to the middle of the table silently offering me his fries. I look up at him from my plate with a questioning look.

„You can eat from mine if you're still hungry", he says in a genuine tone.

„Thanks", I say and grab a frie from his plate and start munching on it. Billy takes a gulp from his glass emptying it. We finish eating the fries on his plate and I finish drinking my Iced tea. We both get up from our booth and Billy throws a couple of dollar bills onto the table.

„Come on", he tells me and I quickly get to his side. Again, he puts his hand on the lower part of my back and guides me outside to his car.

„You wanna go home?", he asks as soon as we're both sitting in his car and the engine came to life.

I nod. I give him the necessary directions to get to my apartment building. During the entire ride, I look outside watching my surroundings and thinking about Billy. He isn't what I expected him to be. The girly part of my brain gives a relieved sigh because apparently she is very fond of him. And so am I. _Already?_, the rational side of my brain asks. I've only known him for a couple of weeks and I already like him. And we've only been on one date. Isn't this a little too fast? I wish I had my best friend Jenny with me because she knows more about this stuff than I do. I guess there's a downside to staying in all night reading books and watching movies and not going out on dates with guys and making out and having sex with them._ Yes that's right!,_my brain says proudly. _You're still a virgin. You should be proud of that. Not a lot of girls think the same way you do and take their time, Megan,_ I hear my mother praising my virginity.

The drive is over sooner than I thought and I notice Billy getting out and opening my door. I get out and look at him. He shuts the door and looks at me.

„You okay? You were really quiet", he asks with a worried tone in his voice. This man just keeps surprising me.

„Yeah.. I'm fine. I just like to think, you know." I smile a little.

He visibly relaxes and accompanies me to my door.

I turn to him. „I'm glad I went out with you, Billy. I really enjoyed it." He just nods and puts his left hand in the pocket of his dark jeans. I bite my lower lip. _Oh what the hell!_

I lean forward and let my lips touch his. After a couple of seconds I lean back and look at him already feeling a blush creeping onto my cheeks. He looks at me genuinely surprised and takes his hand out of his pocket and steps closer to me only to raise his hands to my cheeks, pulling me close and kissing me. My lips automatically reply to his kiss. I lay a hand on his chest on the spot where his heart is. I notice a fast thumping underneath my hand and smile inwardly. He deepens the kiss. His left hand leaves my cheek only to wrap around my waist to pull me even closer. _Oh god, his lips! They're so soft!,_ the girly side of my brain screams while the rational part completely shuts down. He pulls back, a little too soon for my taste, and leans his forehead against mine. I have to confess I'm a little out of breath because the last time somebody kissed me I was 17.

I gather all my courage and take a deep breath.

„You wanna come inside?" My voice comes out barely above a whisper.

He looks at me and nods. I turn to the door and unlock it. I grab his hand and guide him inside. Billy shuts the door behind him and takes a look around. Meanwhile, I let go of his hand and put my purse down. I see him coming over to me. He stands in front of me and gives me a brief kiss. He puts his arms around my body.

„I'm so glad you did that. I wasn't sure if you wanted me to kiss you or not", he confesses.

I look up at him with a surprised expression.

„What?", he asks.

„I'm sorry.. It's just..You're a gang lord. And you're behaving like the perfect gentleman."

He chuckles. „Well, my mom taught me some manners on how to treat a lady."

„And why don't you treat those other girls the way you treat me?", I ask curious.

„Because they're not ladies..They're hookers and they wanna be treated like that."

„Oh", is all I manage to say.

„Don't worry about it. I don't really like hookers. They're too clingy."

I nod. I don't really know how to handle this situation so I decide to not say anymore. He kisses me on the forehead.

I pull myself together. „You wanna drink something?", I ask.

„Depends on what you can offer."

„Hmmm...", I say while taking a look in my fridge. „Is beer okay?"

„Absolutely!", is all I hear from Billy while he's taking a seat on my couch. I chuckle at that. I retrieve two beer bottles out of the fridge and close the door. I make my way over to the couch and hand him a bottle while plopping down on the couch. I open my bottle and take a swig before I put it down on the small coffee table. Billy does the same and looks at me.

„Okay I gotta be honest with you."

I look at him. _Ohoh.. What now?_

„I never thought I'd say this but.. I like you." My mind calms down at his statement. _Thank god!_

„You know what? I like you, too. And I can't believe that I'm already saying this after one date." I see him visibly relaxing at that. „But I gotta tell you something.." At that he looks at me curiously.

„I'm not used to this..you know dating. I'm used to staying in all night reading books or watching TV. Not making out with guys or having sex with them. I really normally don't do this and I'm not that type of person to have casual sex. I want a relationship." _Oh god, Megan. Why don't you just shut the hell up? This is why you scare men away!_

Billy looks at me. He runs a hand over his scalp several times.

_Great. Now you totally blew it, Megan. The one guy that actually likes you._

He lifts his gaze from the floor and looks at me.

„So..You're a virgin?", he says with genuine surprise in his voice.

„Ehm..yeah." _No, this situation is not weird at all._

He seems to be thinking a couple of minutes that seem more like hours to me.

„That's...good", he suddenly says.

„What?" This is not what I expected.

„I like you..and I know I'm not exactly boyfriend material but you seem like the type of girl whom I could try it with."

Oh wow this is absolutely not what I expected! I don't know why but I feel the sudden urge to laugh and I can't hold it back.

He looks slightly confused.

„I'm..s..sorry", I say trying to contain my laughter.

„It's just..All of a sudden I seem to be so lucky to meet someone who actually likes me. It's just so surreal."

His confused expression turns into an amused one and he lets out a chuckle.

„Well get used to it. I don't think I'll be letting you go anytime soon", he says and pulls me to him. I snuggle against his chest and actually get to feel his hard muscles. _Oh god.I'm in heaven! _

He puts his arms around me and gives me a brief kiss on my head.

After a couple of minutes, I notice that my eyes start drooping. I didn't know I was that tired. I try to fight it but eventually sleep washes over me and I fall asleep on Billy's chest.

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

_The next morning..._

I jolt awake. In my confused and sleepy state of mind I try retracing my steps to find out what happened last night. _You went out with Billy. You kissed him. You went upstairs with him. You fell asleep on god!_

I quickly lift my blanket to check whether I was naked or not. _Thank god! Not naked!_

„Good morning", I hear from my doorway. Billy's standing there leaning against the doorway. „Don't worry we didn't do anything. You fell asleep on the couch and I brought you here", he explains.

„And where did you sleep?", I ask absolutely relieved. That would've been really weird to have slept with him and forget all about it.

„On the couch", he says with a slight shrug. _Good!_

He comes over to my bed. „Coffee?", he asks and hands me a mug with steaming hot coffee.

„Yes! Thank you", I say gratefully and take a sip. He takes a sip from his own mug.

„You have to work tonight?", he asks.

„ god. I get more tips on Saturdays. You're gonna be there tonight?"

I try to sound casual and not curious at all.

He nods. „Of course. You're working, so yeah absolutely." I'm actually really happy that he's gonna be there. Don't ask why, I don't know.

He drinks the rest of his coffee and brings his mug to the kitchen. He comes back to my room and stands in front of my bed.

„I gotta go. I'll see you tonight,okay?", he says and looks at me. I nod.

He leans over the bed and kisses me. He puts his right hand on the back of my neck and supports his weight on the mattress with his left hand. He slightly nips at my lower lip. _God how does he do that? I'm literally melting!_

„See you later", he whispers after letting go off my lips.

„Bye", I whisper back. He kisses me briefly once again and a couple of seconds later I hear the door to my apartment close followed by the roaring of the engine. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding in.

I decide to get up and clean the apartment. I need to keep myself busy otherwise I'm gonna go crazy!

After I cleaned the apartment I take a look in the fridge. Hmm..I should go grocery shopping. I close the door to the fridge and go get my purse. That's when I notice a note on my coffee table. He left me a note..with his number and telling me to call him at any time if I needed something. I grab the note and quickly put it in my purse. I grab my keys leave the apartment and lock the door.

After shopping for groceries and taking a lot of time doing that, I arrive back at the apartment. I turn the radio on and put the groceries away. I look at my watch. It's already 6 pm. I should go take a shower. I gotta be at work by 7.

I leave the kitchen to go to the bathroom. I quickly strip and get in the shower and lose no time. I quickly shower then dry myself with the towel and wrap it around my body. Then I proceed to my bedroom to choose an outfit. I take out a pair of dark blue jeans and a white top. I decide to wear flats. I put on my clothes and dry my hair. I put on some make up then look over to my watch. 6.30 pm. Oh god. Now I really need to leave. I leave the bedroom and go grab my purse and keys, close and lock the door behind me and take off as fast as I can towards the bar.

Upon arriving at the bar, I notice a familiar car. His car. I smile. Then I go inside as casual as possible and step behind the counter and take a look at the clock on the wall. 6.55 pm. Wow. You're lucky. I put my apron on. Carlos steps out from the back.

„There you are!", he says with his mexican accent.

„Yeah. So what do you need me to do?"

„Billy and his boys are here. You take care of them. I'm busy with the other costumers and I don't need them walking all over me."  
„Okay", I say without complaining and take off towards Billy's table. Carlos looks slightly surprised but goes back to mixing drinks.

„Hey guys", I say as soon as I'm standing at their table. Billy looks at me and the other boys greet me either with a nod or with a mumbled 'hey' before they go back to their discussions.

„Hey. There you are", Billy says with a soft tone in his voice.

„Yeah. I was this close to being late. But Carlos is too busy to rip my head off", I say chuckling a little. All of a sudden, Billy's brother, Joe, starts watching us. I notice that out of the corner of my eye so I proceed to taking orders.

„So. What can I get you, guys?" Everyone orders beer and shots. I simply nod and go back to the bar to get their order. I look back quickly and see Billy looking at me. I step behind the counter to take care of their order and hear Billy's and Joe's conversation.

„You bangin' her, Billy?", Joe asks.

„No", I hear him say followed by his lighter lighting his cigarette.

Joe seems to be very shocked by what Billy told him.

„Why not?"

„Because she's not a whore, Joe. Now leave it", he says slightly agitated.

I grab the tray with the beer and the shots and make my way over to their table. Joe is leaning over to his brother and lowering his voice.

„Dude. You like her? I thought you're done with that shit. You said that it's only for teenagers", Joe says shocked at Billy's behavior.

„So what? Grow up, Joey. It's not always about fucking. You clearly have a lot to learn, kid."

I cough lightly. Billy and Joe look up and lean back so I can put the tray on the table and distribute the drinks.

„Everything okay?", I ask. Billy and Joe just nod.

I grab the tray and proceed to go back to the bar.

„I'll be right back", I hear Billy say and he gets up from his chair and grabs my arm and pulls me to the back. He nudges me against the wall and puts his arms around me and kisses me. I immediately reply his kiss and let the tray fall down to the floor so I can put my arms around his neck.

„I wanted to do this since you came in here", he says in between kisses. I reply with a small moan. After a couple of minutes of kissing I finally pull back and look up at him.

„You can kiss me in front of your boys, you know. I'm okay with that", I say trying to sound casual.

„Really?", he asks. I nod. „Yeah. Sure. I'm okay with that if they know we're dating."

„Okay", he says.

„I should get back. Carlos is probably looking for me." Billy nods. „Okay. I'll come over in a bit."

I nod and pick the tray back up again and go back to the counter. My lips are actually sore from kissing him and my knees feel like melted butter. Thank god, I'm wearing flats tonight! I feel somebody slapping my butt and look back and see Billy grinning. I just shake my head and grin back. I step behind the counter to take care of other costumers.

**Author's Note:**** I totally did not expect for this chapter to be that long. Well that's a first. I'm sorry if Billy seemed kinda OC to you but because we never got to see Billy with a girl, I feel like we can all experiment with that. I hope you like it. Tell me what you think. If anybody has any ideas you can go ahead and pm me. I would really love to know! Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**A/N:**_** Hello everybody! I managed to write another chapter! Warning: Smut alert! So if you don't like it, skip this one. For all of you who just love picturing Garrett nude, please do go on! I really hope you enjoy it and leave me your thoughts in a review! Thanks! :)**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Death Sentence. If I did Garrett Hedlund would already be working on Death Sentence part 4.**

Days passed by. Come to think of it, weeks passed by since I've met Billy. And the time we've spent together so far has been heaven on earth. I had never expected him to be...God, what's the word? _Soft? Kind?_ Yeah, that's it. Billy Darley, soft and kind? I know. It sounds hilarious, at first. But it's true. He can really be soft and kind. He's been nothing but sweet to me. He finally told his boys about me and from what I've heard they all thought it was some kind of a joke. _Billy has a girlfriend?!_ I chuckle and shake my head at the absurdity of the thought.

I am in my apartment standing at the sink in my small but tidy kitchen and cleaning dirty dishes. I look over to the calendar hanging next to the door frame. Today is Thursday. My day off. Billy has been spending the nights here since Monday. And he hasn't even tried anything. Wow. He's taking this no rushing thing pretty serious! My mind drifts back to Monday evening...

_0_

_0_

_0_

_0_

_0_

_0_

_Billy and I went out..again. We're standing in front of my apartment door kissing. I absentmindley search for the door knob with my right hand but can't seem to find it. Billy seems to notice what I'm looking for because he retrieves his arm from my waist and turns the door knob so the door opens. I quickly pull him with me inside. He kicks the door shut. I shrug his black leather jacket off of his perfect broad shoulders and let it fall to the floor which he doesn't seem to mind. After what seemed like eternity to me he finally lets go of my lips and sighs. „God..You drive me crazy,Megan", he says. „But I don't wanna rush ya. I wanna do this the right way. You tell me when ya ready..Okay?", he looks at me awaiting my reaction. I look at him. I nod. „Good", he answers relieved. He lets go of me and picks his jacket up off the floor to put it on. _No! I don't want you to go!_ „You know.. You can stay here...If you want to", I say shyly not looking up at him. I feel his gaze on me. He's quiet for a few seconds. „You sure?", he finally say, his voice the only sound in my apartment. „Yeah", I nod. „I trust you." I gaze at him. He briefly studies my features for any sign of..of what exactly? Discomfort? Hesitation? Fear? Well, too bad, Darley. I don't feel anything of it. He puts the jacket on my couch. I look over to the clock hanging on the wall. 1.23 am. God, I'm tired! I suddenly yawn. He grabs my hand and pulls me toward my bedroom. Oh shit..Was it that obvious?_ You seriously need to work on that, Megan_, my brain scowls at me. I must be really tired because all of a sudden, I'm sitting on my bed and Billy's pulling my shirt over my head and tugging my pants off while I work on putting my not so sexy pyjamas on. It seems like forever but a couple of minutes later, I'm actually successfully changed. I'm sprawled on my bed absentmindley watching him. He pulls his long-sleeved shirt over his head and takes his pants off, standing there clad only in his black briefs. He picks me up and holds me close to his body with one arm while with the other he manages to pull the covers back only to put me to bed. He gets into my bed and pulls the covers back over us. I snuggle up against his perfectly built chest and put my arms around him before I drift off to sleep..._

0

0

0

0

0

0

My mind snaps back to reality when I feel two muscular tattooed arms snake around my waist and a set of perfectly shaped warm lips on my neck. I can't stifle my huge smile across my lips. I feel his naked chest pressed against my barely dressed body, wearing only an old top and shorts. „Ya know, I feel very neglected", he purrs against my neck. I can't suppress my laugh. „Is that so?", I ask. He hums in response. I look down at the last glass in my hands. Hmm.."Give me two minutes and I'm all yours", I whisper. He nods. „Okay." His arms and lips disappear from my body and I watch him stroll over to my couch. I quickly clean the last glass and the sink. I follow him and sit down next to him on the couch and snuggle up against his chest immediately feeling at home. He puts his arm around me. „How come you never take me to your apartment?", I suddenly ask and look up at him. He looks down at me. „Because you really don't wanna see my brother with all the hookers there", he answers. _Oh._ „You're right. I don't." He chuckles. „Besides..Your place is so much better." „Really? Why's that?", I ask slightly surprised. „Because there's no one who could disturb us."

I nod. I look over to the clock on the wall. 9.32 pm. I feel my eyes drooping. _Wow. Already? _Apparently, this is the only half-decent coherent thought my brain manages to produce because all of a sudden, I feel sleep washing over me...

_Friday evening..._

I'm getting ready for work and I'm kinda already running late. Of course. I hear a knock coming from the front door and on my way there I put on my top. „Who is it?", I ask. „It's me, baby." _Yes!_ My lips part into a full-blown grin when I open the door and see my boyfriend standing there. He comes in and scoops me into his arms and gives me a long passionate kiss. He shuts the door with a nudge from his foot and puts me back down again. „I'm running late. Can you drive me to work?", I ask. He nods. „Sure. Why do you think I'm here? I already knew ya were gonna be late. The boys are already at the bar." I look at him suddenly a little pissed. „What is that supposed to mean?", I say. He sighs. „That's not what I meant." „Oh, really. Then please enlighten me. What is it that you meant to say?" „Baby, you sometimes just forget to hurry up. I didn't mean to offend ya." He puts his hands on my hips and pulls me to him. „That's one of the things I love about ya, ya know", he purrs into my ear. I immediately soften. „Okay", I whisper. He trails quick kisses along my neck and then looks at me. „Go get your stuff. I'll wait here", he says and I nod. I go back into my bedroom to put my flats on and return to the livingroom and grab my purse and my keys. Billy opens the front door and steps outside and I follow suit locking the door.

The drive to the bar is a quiet one. Billy grabs my hand and intertwines our fingers. He occasionally kisses the back of my hand and looks over at me while I'm looking out the window. We arrive rather quick at the bar and we both get out of the car and step into the bar. Billy briefly pats my behind and I turn around and he gives me a quick kiss. I step behind the counter only to discover an amount of dirty glasses in the sink and with a sigh I immediately start cleaning them.

A couple of hours later Carlos sends me to Billy's table because apparently he has his hands full with some drunks. I sigh as I take a look at my watch. _Seriously.. 1.14 am?! _I'm so tired. I could literally fall asleep right on the spot. I drag my feet to Billy's table. „Hey..Can I get you guys anything else?", I manage to ask. Billy looks at me. „What's going on?", he asks with a frown completely ignoring my question. „Nothin'", I say trying to stifle a yawn but fail miserably. „I'm just tired. Carlos has me waiting every table while he takes care of the drunks."

„When does your shift end?"

„Ehm..", I mutter. „Ehm?" Billy cocks an eyebrow awaiting my answer.

„It ended like 45 minutes ago." Billy gets up abruptly and strides to the bar. I watch him walk away completely dazzled by his action and look back at Joe. We both shrug in confusion.

2 minutes later, Billy returns to the table and grabs his cigarettes. „Go grab your stuff. I'll take you home", he states simply. „But what about Carlos?", I ask. „I talked to him. You have the entire weekend off. Now go grab your stuff!", he says a little agitated. „Ehm..okay", I say and go back to the bar to get my things.

5 minutes later we're sitting in Billy's car on our way to my apartment. I look at him. He seems to be lost in his thoughts because he's actually driving just a little under the speed limit. I frown at that. „Are you okay?" My voice comes out barely above a whisper. He stops at a red light and looks at me. „Yeah. Don't worry. It's just business. Nothing your pretty head needs to worry about", he says with a faint smile. I nod.

„Hey, you wanna stay for the weekend? A certain bird told me I got the entire weekend off", I say grinning a little. He nods. „Absolutely."

About 2 minutes later we're in front of my apartment. We get out of the car and climb the stairs to my apartment. I unlock the door and as soon as I get inside I toss my purse and keys to the side and let myself flop down on the couch. Billy closes the door and sits down next to me. I grab the remote to my TV and flick through the channels searching for a movie that's just decent enough to watch. I don't notice Billy watching me from his place. He shuffles closer and nuzzles my neck. I stop flicking through the channels and close my eyes sighing a little. He pulls me to him and I let the remote slide out of my hand onto the coffee table and let him pull me closer. He kisses my lips and pretty soon we're laying on the couch, him being on top of me with my legs wrapped around him. He moves his soft lips to my neck and starts trailing soft kisses along it. With his left hand he caresses my breast under my shirt. I moan. God, I want him so bad! „Billy..", I plead and let my hips buck up against his crotch. He briefly looks up at me. „You sure?", he asks. I nod. „I want you..now." His hand travels over my stomach all the way down to my groin. He cups me and starts rubbing me slowly. I moan lightly. His lips move to my ear and he slightly nibbles on my earlobe. „You want me to fuck you, babe? You want me to make you cum hard?" I reply with a moan. _Oh wow. Billy talking dirty. That's hot! _

With one hand he pops the button open to my jeans and unzips them and his hand ghosts over my clothed sex. He trails kisses along my jaw. He rubs me through my panties and I start moaning. All of a sudden, I can feel myself growing really wet for him. I moan again. „Oh baby. I'll make ya scream tonight", he whispers. My breath hitches in excitement.

This is it. It's finally happening. I'm so excited! I want to do it.

I feel him pushing my shirt up and his warm hand on my skin. I have my arms wrapped around him. My hands make their way over his back and I grip his shirt and pull it up over his head. He helps me getting rid of his shirt and quickly discards the unnecessary piece of clothing on the floor. He does the same with me. I quickly sit up and quickly undo his belt and pop open the button on his jeans but he grabs my hands and stops me only to get up from the couch and swing me over his shoulder. I let out a yelp and he gives me a slap on my right butt cheek. He enters the bedroom with me swung over his shoulder and puts me down. He quickly pulls my jeans down and I step out of them kicking them away. Now, I'm standing in front of him dressed only in my bra and panties. I reach for his jeans and unzip them. He quickly kicks them away. He scoops me up and lays me down on the bed pulls my legs apart and settles in between them. He starts trailing kisses up my left thigh to my already hot core and repeats this gesture on my right thigh. I'm already panting and he hasn't really done anything yet! „Billy..", I slightly moan when he starts kissing my clothed sex. I feel something warm and hard poking me through my panties. I gasp and feel myself moisten a lot. I hear him chuckle. „You like that?", he whispers in a very sexy low voice. „Mmhhmh..", I answer. „Then you'll definitely like what I'm about to do next." I feel him tugging on my panties and he pulls them down my legs and throws them away. He slightly lifts my upper body up and unclasps my bra and tosses it to the floor. I lie back down excitingly awaiting his next move. He settles in between my legs again and pulls them farther apart. He briefly glances up at me and meets my gaze. „Relax and enjoy", he whispers with a slight grin. I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

Suddenly, I feel the tip of his tongue slightly circling my clit and I forget to breathe. With his at first hesitant tongue he starts licking my slick folds. My breath hitches and my fingers dig into the sheets. A low moan escapes my lips and I feel him grinning against me. His tongue continues lapping at my folds and all of a sudden I feel very hot. I move my legs farther apart and start grinding my hips rhythmically. I hear a low growl escaping his lips and I feel my arousal building up. „God you taste so fucking good, baby", he whispers and goes back to licking me. He lays his hands on my thighs and buries the tip of his tongue deep between my even slicker folds inside me. I moan his name. My breathing is all over the place. I can't concentrate and I feel extremely hot. I can't keep my body still. I'm a fucking mess! My brain has completely shut down. This is all about sensation. He moves his tongue back to my clit and starts flicking it with the tip of his tongue. A high pitched and apparently very needy sounding moan escapes from the depths of my throat. Billy chuckles. I lift my head and gaze down at him and watch him as he moves his right hand towards my sex and starts caressing my wet folds with his index finger before he enters me with his finger. I moan and bite my lip at the sensation. He looks up at me but doesn't stop flicking my clit with his tongue. Instead, he pushes his finger inside of me before he pulls it back out again only to repeat it. I keep my gaze on him. Oh God this is so hot! His lips close around my clit and all of a sudden, he starts sucking it all the while fucking me with his finger. I feel him pressing another finger inside of me. I feel myself losing every ounce of control and start moaning louder as I feel a foreign feeling building up in the pit of my tummy. He's literally sucking every drop out of me! His lips briefly leave my clit but his fingers keep moving. „You close?", he asks with a deep husky voice. I nod and moan at the same time. „Don't worry, baby. I'll make ya cum good." With that, his lips latch onto my clit again and he continues sucking quick and hard and I completely let myself go. My normal moans turn into high pitched moans almost screams. „Cum for me, baby", he says and continues fucking me with his fingers and sucking my clit. I let go. My first orgasm washes over me and I let out a scream. „Fuck! Billy!" He doesn't stop sucking! He licks everything up until I'm laying there completely spent. As soon as I start coming down from my high he lets go off my sex and kisses his way up towards my breasts and sucks each of them briefly before he arrives at my face. He kisses me and I can taste myself. Suddenly, I feel very brave and with my feet I start pushing his black briefs down. His erection springs free and he moans lowly. He supports his weight on the mattress with one arm and with the other hand he tosses his briefs into the nearest corner. I sit up and he's forced to get off of me. I push him back onto the bed and settle in between his legs. Now I have the chance to take in the sight of his erection. _Oh wow! He's..huge!_ I grab his throbbing erection and lower my head towards his majestic dick. I let my tongue dart out and start licking the head of his cock all the while gazing up at him. He hisses loudly. Oh God! I feel very sexy and powerful all of a sudden because this hunk of a man is reacting like that because of me! My bravery doesn't seem to leave me. I lower my head even more and take his cock all the way into my mouth until I feel the tip of his cock at the back of my throat. I hear him moan. My head starts bobbing up and down his long shaft and I hear several moans erupt from his beautiful talented mouth. „Oh fuck, baby!", he keeps moaning. I move my left hand towards his ballsack and start caressing him. I briefly take his cock out of my mouth and he growls at the sudden loss of heat. With my tongue I lick hard from his balls up to the tip of his dick along his shaft before taking his wonderful cock back into my mouth and start bobbing my head up and down again. He buries his fingers in my hair and he holds my head in place. „Hold on, baby", he says panting a little. His voice is deep and husky. _His sex voice! _

He starts moving his hips up and down still holding my head in place and slams his dick back into my mouth. _Oh God.. He's fucking my mouth! This is so fucking hot! _All of a sudden, he reaches to his jeans on the floor and takes a small packet out of his jeans packet and rips it open with his teeth. I lick his shaft one last time before letting go off his dick. He quickly rolls the condom on his large erect member and flips us over so that I'm laying on the bed and he's hovering over me. „Tell me if it hurts,okay?", he says with desire and lust obvious in his voice. I nod briefly. He lines himself up at my entrance and quickly rubs the tip of his dick over my clit down to my slick folds. I shudder and moan at that delicious sensation. Then he slowly starts pushing himself in. I feel the only proof of my virginity tear and tears start pricking in the corners of my eyes because of the stinging pain. Apparently he must've seen that because he stops moving. „No. Don't stop!", I almost yell. He continues pushing himself inside of me until he's completely sheathed inside of me and he lets out a low moan. Oh God. He's so.. „Billy..You're so big", I moan. He briefly chuckles. Then he starts moving in and out. I still feel a slight pain but it fades away the more he moves inside of me. „Oh baby. You're so tight." He hisses and starts picking up the pace. I drape my legs around his waist locking him in and with his upper body he leans forward supporting his weight with his arms left and right next to my head. He's still moving carefully in and out of me! „Harder, Billy!", I say in a high pitched voice that I at first don't recognize as actually mine. Immediately, he starts slamming into me causing long moans to erupt from my throat. The entire room is quiet but for our ragged breathing and the thick sound of wet skin slapping against wet skin. „I'll make you cum so hard. Your pussy gonna be dripping for me, baby." I feel my orgasm building up again and with my feet I push his body closer to mine so that he moves deeper inside of me. I hear him moan my name. „Baby..I'm close..", I manage to say before a long tortured moan erupts from my mouth. His right hand moves toward my sex and with his fingers he starts rubbing and flicking my little bundle of nerves. He continues pounding hard into me and gazes at me. „Cum for me baby. Cum all over my dick." Immediately, my orgasm washes over me once again and I let out a scream while he keeps pounding into me riding through his own orgasm.

He stops moving and slowly pulls himself out of me and collapses next to me on my bed and pulls me close. I lay my head on his perfectly built and tattooed chest and put my arm around his waist. He takes a deep breath. „Ya sure you weren't a virgin?", he chuckles. I look questioningly at him. „Was it okay?" „Baby, It was fucking fantastic. You certainly have a very talented mouth." I blush at that. _Really?_ _Come on, he's just sweettalking you._ „You serious?", I ask. „Or are you just saying it?" „No, baby. I'm not just saying it." He leans in close to my ear and whispers. „That was the best blowjob I've had in years." _In years? Oh God._ I giggle. „Good to know." His lips part into a grin. Only now, I notice how tired I am. I try to stifle a yawn but fail miserably. He chuckles. „What?..You wear me out", I say. „Then go to sleep, baby." He kisses my forehead, pulls me closer and leaves his arms draped around me as I drift off into a blissful dream...

_**A/N:**_** Thanks for reading! If you have any ideas or thoughts about this please let me know! **

**Until the next chapter! :)**


End file.
